Through and Through
| next = }}"Through and Through" is the second episode of the second season. It is the tenth episode of the series overall. It was first broadcast on August 24, 2012 and drew 0.23 million viewers.Kondolojy, Amanda (August 27, 2012). Friday Cable Ratings: 'Bering Sea Gold: Under The Ice' & 'Yukon Men' Win Night, + 'WWE Friday Night SmackDown', 'For Better or Worse' & More. TV by the Numbers. It was written by Co-Executive Producer Bradford Winters and helmed by regular director Jean de Segonzac. The plot follows the aftermath of Meredith Kane being shot by an unidentified sniper. She is rushed to hospital for life saving surgery and Mayor Tom Kane follows her. Alderman Ross attempts to control the city council in Kane's absence. Kane is able to turn the personal tragedy into a political advantage, ousting Ross and then forcing his ordnance to redevelop a housing project through the City Council. He also poaches Ross' key aide Mona Fredericks to firm up his depleted staff. City Desk Editor Sam Miller marshals his staff to cover the shooting. Kitty O'Neill comes back to the Mayor's office to offer her help but is pushed aside by Mayor Kane. Ben Zajac uses the shooting to further his campaign, making a public show of visiting the hospital. New aide Ian Todd tries to prove his usefulness to Kane during the crisis and approaches Emma about house arrest as a means of seeing her hospitalized mother. Plot In the aftermath of Meredith Kane's shooting Mayor Tom Kane is ushered to safety by his security staff. They bundle him into a car and rush him to the hospital to be with his injured wife. Kane is troubled by hallucinations as he waits for news about Meredith. The shooting is quickly reported by the television journalists who were attending the O'Hare Redevelopment Groundbreaking ceremony. Kitty O'Neill responds by rushing to help. Alderman William Ross is shaken out of his depression by the news and suits up to take control at City Hall. Press secretary Ronnie Moretti delivers a statement on the Mayor's behalf. Ross arrives in time for Moretti taking questions and jumps in to assert that the council are prepared to step up while Kane is looking after his wife. Ben and Maggie Zajac watch the footage on a laptop. Maggie sees an opportunity when Ben's response of pulling her to the ground and covering her with his body is reported as an act of heroism. Their campaign manager Rick Mathers counsels against using the tragic events as a campaign point but Maggie refuses to dismiss the opening. Sam Miller scrambles his staff to cover the incident. He tells them to focus on the word of the surgeon and the lead detective above all else. Jackie Shope goes to the hospital and notices Dr. Ella Harris is new to the staff there. She tells Sam, who approaches Harris in the parking lot to ask about her treating Kane. She refuses to say anything. Ian Todd proves his value in handling the crisis, ensuring that Kane has a private room. Kane remains unimpressed and asks him why he has not already arranged for Emma Kane to be allowed to visit the hospital from the prison. Ian contacts the prison but Emma refuses to leave. Ian visits Emma at the prison and suggests that they apply for house arrest on sympathetic grounds, piquing her interest. Kitty goes to City Hall and Moretti regretfully says that he cannot keep her in the loop. She goes to leave a message of sympathy at the hospital, where people are gathering in a candlelight vigil. When she arrives she runs into Todd and is pointedly ignored when Kane crosses her path. Kane's hallucinations draw him to the hospital chapel. He asks for Meredith to receive last rights but declines to join the chaplain in prayer. Kane makes an emotional statement to the press before noticing Ross on television. Mona Fredericks reports in to Alderman Ross, who is using Kane's absence to gather votes against his ordnance to redevelop the Lennox Gardens Housing Project. He uses funds from his involvement in drug dealing to bribe aldermen to support his cause. Mona is disgusted with Ross's brazen bribery. Meredith's surgeon tells Kane that she has had a lobectomy, removing the injured section of her lung and that she may make a full recovery if she survives the next few crucial days. He recommends that Tom go home and change while Meredith recovers from anesthesia. The Zajacs visit the hospital, gathering positive press. Kane greets them on his way out. Kane uses his time away to make a surprise appearance at the city council. He makes a speech playing to their sympathy for Meredith and ensures that his ordnance is passed, despite Ross' best efforts. Kane offers Mona a job after winning the vote. He returns to the hospital and is irate to find that Gerald "Babe" McGantry was allowed to visit Meredith before him. He finds Meredith barely conscious and is distressed when she suddenly deteriorates. The medical staff rush him out of the room and stabilize her. The surgeon reassures him that she will be taken off the ventilator in a few days. When Meredith is eventually extubated she asks Tom if he was responsible for the shooting. He tries to assure her that he had nothing to do with it. Appearances :Main:Through and Through/Appearances Credits Cast Starring #Kelsey Grammer as Mayor Tom Kane #Connie Nielsen as Meredith Kane #Hannah Ware as Emma Kane #Jeff Hephner as Ben Zajac #Kathleen Robertson as Kitty O'Neill #Troy Garity as Sam Miller #Rotimi as Darius Robinson (credit only) #Jonathan Groff as Ian Todd #Sanaa Lathan as Mona Fredericks Guest starring #Daniel J. Travanti as Gerald "Babe" McGantry #Karen Aldridge as Dr. Ella Harris #James Vincent Meredith as Alderman Ross #Danny Goldring as Ryan Kavanaugh #Tim Decker as Ronnie Moretti #Isabel Liss as Alderman Diana Vukovich #Nicole Forester as Maggie Zajac #and Martin Donovan as Ezra Stone Co-starring 1. Dushon Brown as a Large Inmate 2. Lacy Katherine Campbell as an I.C.U. Nurse 3. Anita Cartagena as Reporter #4 4. Kevin Cox as Reporter #3 5. Tory O. Davis as Reporter #1 6. Emjoy Gavino as an ER Nurse 7. Robert Goodwin as a City Hall Guard 8. Mary Hollis Inboden as Jackie 9. Brian King as Chuck 10. Elizabeth Laidlaw as Alderman Linda Driscoll 11. Rick Lefevour as Kane's Security 12. Steve Lenz as Kane's Aide 13. Sandra Marquez as Alderman Adriana Mata 14. Danny McCarthy as Rick Mathers 15. Kat McDonnell as a Nurse Co-starring continued 16. Grace McPhillips as Reporter #2 17. James Modzelewski as Kane's Driver 18. Amy Montgomery as Staffer #2 19. Amy Newbold as Corrections Officer 20. David Parkes as a Surgeon 21. Nancy Pender as a Field Reporter 22. Richard Perez as Alderman Ortiz* 23. Ernest Perry as Alderman Dobbs 24. Tyler Ross as Miller's Assistant 25. Cyril Smith as Staffer #3 26. Sean Sullivan as the Chaplain 27. Phillip Edward Van Lear as Alderman Alverson * - Although Richard Perez was listed in the credits as playing Ortiz, it was actually Eddie Martinez in the role, as per the character's previous appearances. Uncredited #Unknown as a Pacing Inmate #Unknown as an Emergency Physician #Unknown as Sentinel Reporter 1 #Unknown as Sentinel Reporter 3 #Unknown as Alderman 1 #Unknown as Alderman 2 #Unknown as Alderman 3 #Unknown as Alderman 4 Crew Opening credits #Peter Giuliano - Episodic Producer #Julie Hebert - Co-Executive Producer #Bradford Winters - Co-Executive Producer #Stella Bulochnikov - Executive Producer #Brian Sher - Executive Producer #Gus Van Sant - Executive Producer #Dee Johnson - Executive Producer #Farhad Safinia - Executive Producer #Kelsey Grammer - Executive Producer #Farhad Safinia - Creator #Bradford Winters - Writer #Jean de Segonzac - Director Closing credits #Randy S. Nelson - Associate Producer #Angelina Burnett - Executive Story Editor #Kevin J. Hynes - Story Editor #Richard Rutkowski - Director of Photography #Christopher Brown - Production Designer #Kevin Casey - Editor #Joshua Throne - Unit Production Manager #Luis Nieves - First Assistant Director #Stegan Rand - Second Assistant Director #Brian Reitzell - Composer and Music Supervisor #Jonathan Meiburg - Guest Musician #Lucas Oswald - Guest Musician #Kim Wilcox - Costume Design #Claire Simon - Chicago Casting #Lauren Grey - Casting References External links *Boss Season 2 episodes at Wikipedia Category:Season 2 episodes